Then You Came Along
by Meydral Skirata
Summary: What if before Luke and Leia Anakin and Padmé had a daughter. How would she aid in Anakin's destiny, and how would certain events change.
1. Chapter 1: Home

_**Here's one of those, what if Anakin and Padmé had another kid before Luke and Leia fics I was talking about in my bio, but I like to write em. This takes place after Anakin returns from Bothawui, or after episodes Downfall of a Droid and Duel of the Droids. Enjoy and God Bless!**_

Once again, Anakin flirted with disaster all the way back to the apartment. Flying by several speeders and nearly causing them to have an accident. He no doubt got some curses from a lot of them, but he was so focused on getting home and seeing his wife again.

He had been gone too long for his liking. To make matters worse he had left on such short notice that they couldn't even spend one more night together, and that was torture. Not to be able to hold Padmé when she needed him made Anakin's heart wrench. He didn't want to chastise her, which was something he did often out of struggle, but he was her husband. It was his job to give her comfort when she needed it. She had wanted just one more night with him before he left, but even they weren't allowed that.

Now his home was in view, and he let that though slip from his mind. Now was not the time to dwell on the past negatives, now was the time to focus on future positives.

He landed his speeder in Padmé's private hangar. With R2 close behind him he began making his way toward the elevator to take him to the apartment.

Anakin grew a mischievous smile on his lips. He hadn't told Padmé he would be home, and she would no doubt be surprised. The though of Anakin's wife jumping in joy as she saw him for the first time in a couple of months made Anakin's heart soar, and the thought of finally being able to spend a night alone with her made him feel like he was walking on air.

These separations were torture for both of them, despite that these reunions were all the more precious every time he came home he knew how much it was killing Padmé. And that was a stab strait through his heart. This war would be over eventually, and Anakin wondered if he would ever be able to forgive himself for doing this to poor Padmé. As if she wasn't already going through enough.

Obi-Wan had informed Anakin of the situation that had occurred with him, Bail, and Padmé whilst he was away. To think she had gone through that without him, he would never be able to forgive himself for allowing her to deal with that.

There it was. He was chastising her yet again. He couldn't help it. He loved her, and when she was hurting he wanted to fix it for her. Yet, as his wife had reminded him just before he left, she was no child. She was in fact a beautiful, smart, uncanny, strong woman; and could hold out her own just fine. But as her husband Anakin didn't want her to, he wanted her to come to him if she needed counseling. Lately, she had been doing just that, but he still struggled to hold back from squabbling all over her just like a child.

The lift slowed to a stop and finally Anakin stepped into the now familiar walls of his own home. "Oh! Master Ani!"

Stang! Anakin had forgotten about 3P0. That droid most likely didn't even realize how loud he really was. "3P0! Keep it down!"

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry Master Ani. I shall-" Anakin cut him off. "Alright, 3P0. Alright."Anakin reached out with his senses, searching for his wife throughout the home. He found her! She was on the verandah, on one of the railings. "3P0. Why don't you and R2...catch up for a while. I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about."

"Oh." 3P0 didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"If Padmé or I need anything we'll call for you." Anakin started to walk, but turned back around. "But other than that, please don't disturb us." Anakin didn't have to add the please, it was just so the droid got the message.

The verandah was one of Anakin's favorite spots in the whole apartment. The open view, the breezes, the decoration. To a man who had never known luxury before, this was fascinating. But that all paled in comparison to the beauty of his wife.

She stood on one of the railings by the dock. Anakin could feel how rung out and tired she was, he also could sense she felt fatigued, but what caught him off guard was the amount of anxiety he felt radiating off her like the sun. What had her worried? Perhaps she had heard about Bothuwai. Force forbid she did, but what else could be bothering her?

Anakin used the force to help him keep silent. He managed to creep all the way silently until he was right behind his wife. She didn't even seem to realize someone else was behind her.

"You know?" He hears Padmé gasp, but then she turned around. Her eyes went wide and then her hands clasped over her mouth, and when she backed into the railing hAnakin readied himself to catch her incase she fell. "You look just as beautiful from behind as you do the front."

Tears began glistening her eyes, but before he could reach out to comfort her she jumped into his arms, her own arms wound around his neck in a suffocating grip. "Ani!" She sobbed.

"Hey, hey." He spoke softly, and rubbed gentle circles on her back. "It's ok, I'm here."

"I thought you were...I heard what happened at Bothawaui, and then when I didn't hear back from you I..." She buried her face into his shoulder and cried hard.

So it was Bothawui that had her so worried. Immediately he cursed himself for not letting her know he was ok. However, the best he could do right now was soothe her.

Anakin held Padmé for a long while, he wanted her to know he really was ok. Eventually her grip slackened, and he let her down. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears and her cheeks were glistening. Anakin took his right hand and wiped away the tears on her left cheek. "I'm sorry." She whined. "Things have just been really crazy while you were gone."

"I know. Obi-Wan told me about your little escapade."

"Oh. He did, did he?"

"Yeah he did."

"I'm starting to worry he suspects something Ani."

That caught Anakin off guard. He hadn't noticed any signs of Obi-Wan suspecting anything. "What did he say to you?" Anakin said, coldness in his voice.

"He just reminded me that we must remain official. But I'm not worried about it, it's just a suspicion. How long can you stay?"

If she wasn't worried about it then Anakin had no reason to worry unless Obi-Wan started saying things to him. "Tonight, tomorrow night, then if we're lucky the night after that."

That made Padmé beam, then she launched herself into his warmth again.  
A few moments later they separated.

"So, shall I start making dinner? Or would you like to give it a shot?"

Padmé laughed. "Unless you want to wake up in the morning to the building having burned down, I suggest you make it."

Anakin laughed, and then gave her a single kiss on her lips. "Alright then!" Anakin began his ascent to the kitchen area. "So then, what shall it be tonight my dear?"

The dinner was Anakin's renowned bantha steak, which Padmé somehow got the meat for, with cheffa cake for desert.

Anakin sprinkled the last of the seasoning onto the cut out steak strip before he picked up the sheet holding the two steaks and placed it in the oven.

He looked at Padmé who was watching him. He could sense her anxiety again. He didn't understand, he was here. What was she so anxious about? Anakin checked the timer on the oven, and then stood up, grabbing two sodas out of the refrigeration unit before handing one to her when he reached her.

"Alright. What's wrong?" He asked after she took a sip of the drink.

"Nothings wrong. I'm just still pretty shaken from this whole ordeal. I'll calm down."

Anakin angled his head at his wife. "Padmé, I thought we already went over this. We talk to each other, and I know something's bothering you, what is it?"

Padmé remained defensive. "I'm fine."

Anakin gave her the look that said he knew she was lying. After a few minutes Padmé's resolve seemed to break. Anakin was going to press on, but she spoke up. "Ani, there's something that's happened."

Anakin began to worry this actually was bad. "What is it? It's not anything bad is it?"

"No! No! Actually, it's...it's something wonderful."'

"Well, what is it?" Anakin had not meant for that to sound demanding, but he had to know what was going on.

Padmé sighed loudly then took Anakin's hand. "Ani, I didn't mean for this to happen as soon as it did. I love you more than anything, and I want to be with you and do this together for the rest of our lives. Just promise me you won't freak out and take off out of the blue on me one day!"

"I promise! Now what is it?"

Padmé inhaled and exhaled very loudly. "I'm pregnant."

Anakin's ears started ringing, his face heated up, all his weight shifted to his legs completely, and he could no longer keep his balance. He stumbled backwards until he bumped into the island table, and was forced to use only his left hand to support himself, as his legs had given out.

"Ani, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen so fast! I you just became a knight, and there's a war on; but I...it just happened."

Anakin had caught his breath a little bit, except now he was pale, and managed to sit on the table. "When..." He struggled to find the right words. "How old is it?"

"It happened when you left for Bothuwai. So, it's about two months old."

Anakin sat there. A million things rushing through his head at once, until it all ended on one thought; he was going to be a dad. His wife was carrying his baby; they were having a baby. Yes, this was going to change things, yes it was going to be more difficult to hide their relationship; and they had even a lot more to figure out, but it all came back to that one realization. He was going to be a daddy!

"Ani?" Padmé's soft voice called out. He looked up at her. His mouth muscles hurting from the way he was smiling, and his eyes felt dry.

"We...we're gonna have a baby."

He watched Padmé angle her head at him. "You're not mad, or worried?"

"'Why would I be?" Anakin rushed to her and then pulled her into him. "I know there is a lot to figure out, but we'll make it work. "

Anakin felt her arms go around him some time later. Then he heard her sobbing. "Hey," He started rubbing circles on her back. "It's ok. Really!"

"No. It's not you, I believe you. I just didn't expect you to react this way that's all."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises aren't I?"

"Indeed you are my darling. Indeed you are."

They spent the rest of the night talking about their new future family. As soon as the steak was consumed they retreated to the verandah. Luckily, this time there was nothing to interrupt their time together. Weather Anakin had made that happen or not.

Padmé had obviously needed this. Anakin could see the stress leave her face, and his Padmé returned again. She seemed even more jubilant than the last time he came back. She had noted to him that her hormones could change her mood instantly, due to her pregnancy.

Anakin was ecstatic about their new baby. For once, instead of death, Anakin was witnessing the actual giving of life. This wonder of nature that was sacred to women. Anakin was already in love with his child. He hadn't even seen it yet, or touched it, there wasn't even a slight bump on Padmé's stomach, but he loved it

"I just kept getting sick." Padmé said as she explained to Anakin of how she found out of her pregnancy.

They had moved to their bedroom. Showered, refreshed, and in high spirits, neither felt tired. So they talked, and then Anakin eventually asked of how Padmé found out she was pregnant.

"One morning I was too weak to even move. So, Teckla stayed and help watch over me. Then she asked me, was it possible that I was pregnant?"

Teckla knew of Anakin and Padmé's marriage, and it was practically her own made mission to look after Padmé for Anakin. Not that she felt she needed it.

"I summed it up in my head, and then finally I took a test. It came up positive, and then from there everything started taking the road that it did."

"So how long have you known then?"

"Almost three weeks."

"But I thought you said she was two months old."

Padmé didn't even notice his choice of words. "It is. The test I took estimates how old it is."

"Oh."

Anakin watched her play with the hem of her skirt. She still didn't realize what he had said. Which was a shame, because he was trying to tease her. "Well she certainly has a knack for being mysterious. Doesn't she?" This time, it seemed Padmé got the message. She turned around to look at him, and had that half smirk, eyes narrowed look, that said that she knew she was being teased and was ready to fight back.

"She?"

Anakin chuckled. "Of course she?"

"And just what makes you think it could be a girl?"

"My Jedi intuition."

"Your Jedi," she stretched that word. "intuition?"

"Uh, yes. And as it turns out," Anakin clasped his hands behind his head and snuggled more into the bed, enticing her. "I have a pretty good one."

"Oh really?"

Anakin opened one eye and smirked at her. "Really."

"Hm." Padmé crawled toward him, ending up in her straddling him. "We'll see about that."

If Anakin had known she would take his teasing like this and this is how they ended up, he started questioning why he hadn't tried this method a long time ago.

Padmé leaned forward and caught his lips in hers. Anakin fought back with her just as greedily and tried to gain the upper hand over their dancing lips. Padmé wasn't ready to let him take over though it seemed. She grabbed him by his biceps and pinned him onto the pillows.

Then a nagging fear took over his brain, and he was forced to separate them momentarily. "Is this ok?"

She stared at him, and Anakin assumed she didn't understand.

"With the baby. Is this ok?" He asked again.

"Oh yes it's perfectly fine. We won't hurt it." She moved in again but Anakin stopped her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Padmé sat up, and laid a hand over the area of her stomach that was above her womb. "It's nice and snug in there."

Anakin looked at her hand, covering the are between her hips just where her legs started was her womb. Anakin had learned that, as had every padawan, about the average humanoid body. He knew how a pregnancy happened and worked, but actually seeing it and actually feeling it is totally different. Better though. And when it was his baby, it was nothing short of miraculous.

Anakin looked back up at his wife again. They shared one brief smirk before Padmé leaned forward and began kissing him hard again. He let her push her back onto the bed again, and he let her have her way.

_**What do you think? Leave polite and inspirational reviews! God bless! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Tremors and Differences

_**Wow! First chapter already has five followers on this story! Cool! I hope everyone likes this chapter, I'm gonna start to try and improve my writing style. I hope you like it! Please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes! I don't own any of the characters! Enjoy! God bless!**_

**The Senate Building: The Next Day**

There was a...shift in the force. A tweak, as if the Force was trying to give him a tip.

Sidious focused on it. There it was, it was a pull. To what? What could it be the force was trying to warn him of. Everything was going smoothly. All of his plans were coming together. Granted, Bothuwai was a setback, but not so much that he was worried.

Sidious' chronometer chipped, and as soon as he had deactivated it he left the office and made his way to Senator Dichi's office.

_Perhaps I am just frazzled. Anakin was hurt at Bothuwai, nearly ruining everything. But a Sith Lord never fears! I am the ruler of the galaxy, and very soon everyone will know about it. _

As Sidious approached Dichi's office he caught sight of Senator Amidala, and that tremor in the Force came up again, stronger this time._ It's close, whatever it is it's close._

"Chancellor." Padmé was right beside him now, grinning at him in friendly terms.

"My dear. I must say you look pale. Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh I'm alright. I just haven't been sleeping well."

"That is understandable, this war can keep just about everyone awake at night. But do get well my dear, the Senate needs all the help it can get around here."

Padmé nodded. "Of course, I will do my best. Good day Chancellor."

Sidious kept up his act and nodded to her as she walked past him.  
There it was again. Just like an alarm it was going off. Stretching out with his senses Sidious managed to pinpoint where it was coming from. Amidala? Sidious gazed behind him as she continued on her walk. Suddenly, he felt Skywalker's presence. That was impossible though because he could right beside her. He delved deeper, then he found it! It was Skywalker alright, just not Anakin.

_This happened sooner than I could have hoped. Hmm...perhaps I can find a way to contribute it to my plans. _

With a hidden evil grin, Sidious walked forward and entered Dichi's office.

**Jedi Temple Dojo**

"No Ahsoka! Your doing it wrong!" Ahsoka paused in her backstroke, and watched as her master shook his head at her.

"What am I doing wrong? I'm doing everything you told me to do."

"Not everything!" Ahsoka jumped back a little bit at the sharpness in his tone. "Here," Anakin pulled out his training lightsaber. "Watch me again."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and watched as her master performed all kinds of strokes in Shii-Cho in front of her. It was definitely harder than Niman form, but Ahsoka was sure she had gotten it. She watched her master's every move and memorized it, noted the kind of grip he had on his lightsaber, and how her was curving and bending his wrist to perform the strokes. It was beautiful. It was a funny thing to say, but it really was a graceful, and elegant dance. The way the lightsaber left trails of light in its path, the flashes of light and the way it maneuvered around the body. It was gorgeous. Ahsoka wondered how it was not hypnotizing.

"Alright. You got it?" Anakin asked.

"Yep. I can do it." Ahsoka pulled out her training lightsaber, and entered into a stance.

"Alright. Let's see it then."

Ahsoka started with an upstroke and then lunge, which led to her back stroke. She repeated every single of her master's moves until she ended it with a downstroke. Panting, she put away the blade and watched her master's face for approval.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." He actually complemented her this time! Well, at least it was better than nothing. "Alright, we're done for today. I'll see you later Snips."

Ahsoka watched her master leave the dojo. Even his gate broadcasted how agitated he was. Probably because he's stuck with a padawan he didn't ask for. _But I've been a good apprentice so far, haven't I?_

"Don't worry." Ahsoka spun around to face Master Obi-Wan. "He'll warm up to you eventually. He just needs time."

"But he's had time. And I think I deserve at least just a little bit of praise for what I've done so far. Don't I?" Ahsoka folded her arms over her chest, and stomped her foot lightly on the ground.

"He is proud of you, Ahsoka. Give him time, and he'll admit it."

Ahsoka glanced at him before staring at the floor. "Sometimes I think he just sees me as more of nuisance than a student. He didn't want me in the first place anyway, guess he's just expressing it."

Obi-Wan laughed behind her, and Ahsoka turned around to face him. "Funny," Obi-Wan said after he calmed down. "I thought the same thing about Anakin when I first began to train him."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh yes. I think for every master and student it takes a while to form in. Despite our differences Anakin and I caught on, and you will too with him. Eventually." Obi-Wan laid a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, and she actually managed to have a little confidence.

"No wonder he thinks so fondly of you. Your pretty good at boosting one's confidence."

**Senator Amidala's Apartment, 500 Republic **

This was happiness in the flesh. Standing beside her husband, their arms wrapped around each other, watching the endless traffic of bustling Coruscant.

For three weeks Padmé had been fretting over how he would take her news. Wondering if he'd be happy or upset. For him to take it the way he did, and be as excited as he was made Padmé feel like she was walking on air.

She tightened her arms around her husband, earning her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You know?" She spoke softly. "I can see ourselves a year from now, standing in this exact spot, our baby in our arms." Anakin's hand clamped around hers.

"Me too Angel. Me too." Padmé let him pull her more into him, and wound her arms around him tighter.

_He's going to be an amazing father. I just know it. _

There was no doubt in Padmé's mind what kind of father he would be. The kind that always devotes time to his family and taking care of their needs. It was early to be thinking about that, but it was precious time not to be waited.

"You'll be a wonderful mother you know."

Padmé looked up and noticed his smirk. Her sly of a husband! Prying into her thoughts. She playfully punched him on the chest, earning a chuckle from him. "I hope so. I know you'll be a great father."

"I hope so. This is...completely new territory for me."

Padmé rubbed the spot on his chest she had punched with her palm. "I know Darling. I know. You could always ask my father, and Darred though."

"When I actually get to see them. Now that I've been assigned my command I'll be away a lot more."

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry, you'll get a chance to talk to them before it's born."

"She's born." He grumbled.

Padmé rolled her eyes again. "Won't know for sure until I go to have it checked."

"No need to, I already know it's a girl."

"Anakin, I just said-" "I can feel it," He cut her off. "She's a girl."

_A girl. A little girl! Huh, guess my father is just becoming more surrounded. Wait Anakin felt it? _

"You can feel her?" She asked.

"Yep. When I stretch my senses, I can feel her." Anakin laid his left palm on her belly. "Without meaning to, I found out she's a girl."

Padmé chuckled, and watched Anakin plant a kiss on her flat stomach. He rose again and their arms went about each other once more.

"I'm glad she's a girl. It's also nice to know what kind of baby stuff to get now."

Anakin laughed, and after a while Padmé joined in with him.

_**I hope all of you like it! And I'll wonder what Sidious has in mind. Please leave polite and inspirational reviews! Thank you and God bless! **_


	3. Chapter 3: My Girl

_**I wanted to thank all of you for your support! This fic wouldn't be what it is without you guys! And thank you for your great reviews! I apologize for any spelling, grammar, or wording mistakes; and I do not own anything! Please enjoy! Thank you and God Bless! **  
_

**Senator Amidala's Apartment, Two days later**

Four beautiful, absolutely perfect days with his wife, and now he was being forced to leave again. Obi-Wan had warned him that once they received their official commands that they might be gone more frequently. So far that had been the case, and although it pained him to be away from home, it was worth it if it meant that his family could grow up in a turmoil free environment.

Of all the shocks that could have been brought his way, the news that he was going to be a father was no doubt the shock of his life. More so that they were going to have a daughter. _My girl._

Anakin's new nickname for the baby, _My Girl._ Of course around Padmé he called it _Our girl,_ but between himself and his thoughts she was My girl.

Staring at his newly shaven reflection, he wondered what kind of struggles were in store for him and his wife now. Hiding their marriage was bad enough, hiding a baby, that was almost out of the question. Padmé's stomach wasn't swelling yet, but when it did how were they going to hide it? Worst of all she would be on her own for the most part. Well, that wasn't entirely true. She'd have Teckla and her other aids. That soothed Anakin's fear some, but still, how were they going to hide it.

Padmé's reflection appeared on the mirror, and Anakin turned around. She was grinning sweetly at him, and had his robes folded neatly in her arms.

"I thought I'd wash them for you." She said as she held them out to him.

Anakin took them from her. "Thank you." He kissed her once before she turned and walked out.

Now dressed in his freshly cleaned robes Anakin was packing the small satchel he carried with him.

A Jedi owned very little, but what they did own fit in a satchel like the one Anakin had. It was actually a gift from Padmé. _I guess she got tired of me leaving my journals and tech manuals everywhere. _If there was one thing Anakin wasn't good at, it was tidiness. And it got on his wife's nerves. _Anakin pick that up, Anakin put this back!_ Anakin chuckled.

He thought about how ever since he married Padmé his messed up life had been turned to perfect. Despite that he couldn't share everything with his mother now, he accepted that she was finally at peace, finally really free. Anakin still missed her, and wished more than anything that she were here with them, but now he had more to live for. He had his wife, and pretty soon he would have a little girl.

Anakin put the last of his things in his satchel, and flung it over his shoulder as he walked out of the bedroom.

He found Padmé standing right off the apartments dock. He could feel the hurt and anxiety radiating off her like the sun. No doubt she was just as concerned about hiding the baby as he was. When he laid his hand on her shoulder she didn't flinch. Instead she turned around and wound her arms around his torso. Then Anakin spooned her to him with his arms.

Anakin was briefly distracted by the feeling of his wife in his arms, but then he felt her fear and anxiety again. Gently, he grasped her chin his hand and made her look up at him. "I know your scared. I am too, but we'll get through this."

"I know Anakin, I'm just nervous." She replied.

"I know, but we'll do this together. I promise you, everything will be ok." Anakin was relieved to see her grin at him, and feel her emotions switch to confidence.

"I love you." She spoke softly.

"I know. I love you too."Anakin spooned her against him once more. Just as they separated Anakin leaned down and kissed her. As the kiss deepened Anakin was delighted by the feeling of Padmé's hands combing over his scalp, and the sound of her purring into the kiss. When it was over they just gazed into each other's eyes. Their gazes full of promise and confidence.

"Just take care of My Girl!" Anakin said.

Padmé glared at him with an evil eye. "_Your_ girl?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Okay. Our Girl."

Padmé chuckled. "Don't worry. I will. Just take care of yourself."

"Always do." Anakin leaned down again and gave her one last kiss.

He began the decent to his fighter. R2 was already loaded into the patch. Anakin entered the cockpit and looked back at his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave her one last grin before closing the glass vat of the cockpit amd taking off.

**Nearly two months later: Senate Building: Padmé Amidala's office**

Padmé was trying hard to keep focus on her work and not her husband.

He had commed last night. Padmé was not only relieved to see him alright, but also that he was coming home soon. Reaching under the table she ran a hand over the small swell of her belly. It wasn't big enough she had to hide it completely, but it was a swell. Padmé grinned. Thinking of her daughter always perked her up, not enough to keep Padmé's mind off the baby's father.

Padmé gave up on trying to work, so she stood and faced the window. She missed Anakin as she always did. More than anything she just wished he were right here with her. Especially now. He wouldn't get to experience this the same way she was. Padmé ran a hand over her belly once more.

Then Teckla walked in. "You alright Milady?"

Padmé turned around and saw Teckla walking through the doorway. "I'm fine. Just not feeling all that great." She sat her desk and rubbed her temple with her fingertips.

"Well, this is what this part of pregnancy does. It just saps the energy right out of the mother."

"Yes." Padmé grumbled.

Teckla had reached the desk now, when she dis she laid a hand on Padmé's shoulder. "You've been thinking about him." She said confidently.

"I try as hard as I can not to." Padmé said. "He should be here with me Teckla. This is our first baby, and he's not having the same experiences I am."

Teckla rubbed Padmé's shoulder with her thumb. "I know Milady. I'll never know what it's like to be in your situation, but I understand. As sad as it is however, we all have a duty to do. Just think of when he comes home. How happy things will be when he returns, and how he'll marvel over the baby's development."

Padmé looked up at Teckla and smiled. "Thank you Teckla."

Teckla nodded. "Oh and um, the Jedi Council would like to speak with you."

Padmé wondered what the Council wanted. "I'll contact them right away. Thank you Teckla."

"Your welcome Milady." Teckla then left the room, and Padmé initiated contact with the Council.

_**What do you think! Please leave reviews! God Bless!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Angelic

_**Hello again! Welcome to chapter four! I hope all of you like it just as much! I do not own anything, except the baby, and I apologize for any kind of writing error! Thank you and God Bless!**_

**Senator Amidala's Penthouse Verandah: One of the Two Lookout Railings **

Despite that it wasn't home on Naboo, the sunsets on Coruscant were beautiful. Coruscant in general was beautiful in its own sense. In another way it was home.

It was never completely home without Anakin though. Padmé only ever felt fully alive when she was with him. It had been two months since she had last seen her husband. _My Ani. _

With her current condition these separations were so much harder. More and more Padmé had been wishing Anakin was here. To experience the changes she was feeling within herself. Helping her to accept them. Because everything she was experiencing was new to her, and some of it was very hard to come to terms with. Anakin always knew when she needed her spirits lifted, and no matter what he always succeeded in making her happy.

Padmé sighed and bowed her head. Anakin was still away on his tour, and probably wouldn't be home any time soon.

"Master Ani!" 3P0 said.

Had Padmé just heard right? Was this just some dream? Was her Ani really home? Padmé whipped around at once, and there at the very top of the stairs was the most beautiful sight she would ever behold. Her husband standing in their home, alive and well.

"Anakin!" She shouted, and ran as fast as she could up the stairs to meet him. Stopping short as she climbed the last flight. "That will be all 3P0." Padmé's gaze fixed on Anakin.

"Are you absolutely sure?" The droid asked.

"Yes 3P0. Now go!" Padmé stretched the last word.

"Oh very well." Finally the droid left.

Anakin held Padmé's full attention. Trapping her in his warm it icy blue gaze. Then finally he walked toward her, opening his arms in invitation. Padmé didn't hesitate. She wound her arms around Anakin's neck, ans refused to let go. The warmth if his embrace seeping through her to the bone. Padmé wasn't surprised when he twirled her around. He always did this, part of his coming home ritual. Then they settled and she liked back to watch his face, but still kept her arms around around him.

"I brought dinner." Anakin said.

Padmé looked and saw the case of sea food that she hadn't even noticed he had brought in. "How did you manage this?"

"I had to hitch a ride on a cargo freighter." That caught Padmé off guard. What had happened he needed extra transport. "What happened to your military transport?"

"Eh...It blew up." Padmé watched him walk away from her. _Probably just another crazy story that I will look forward to hear. _She grinned and began to follow him.

"Anyway, the freighter captain was bringing th he shipment to a restaurant here, and he gave me something to bring home." Padmé gasped. This was the first time she had heard him call this place his home. "We just have to-" He probably noticed her smug grin. "What?"

"You called this home." She said.

"Well what else would I call it?" Padmé accepted that single, but blissful kiss he gave her just then. Then she accepted hid hand as he led her to the couch. Then a thought came to mind for dinner. "The Naboo ambassador gave me something. I think I still have it here somewhere."

"Must be something good." He sat on the couch and placed the container beside him on the lamp stand.

"It is, it will be perfect. Five blossom bread. My specialty." She teased.

"You have a specialty?" He asked unsurely.

"I know how to make some things you know. Believe it or not when I was little I cooked every day. I've been saving it for a special occasion." Padmé sat in Anakin's lap, wounding one arm around his shoulders and placing the other on his chest.

"An evening alone with you?" Anakin wound his arm around her shoulders, and used the other one to hold the hand she had on his chest. Then they both leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. "I can't think of an occasion more special." Padmé smiled, and instead of kissing him she intertwined her fingers with his own and laid her head on his shoulder.

Holding Padmé like this again was pure heaven. Anakin gazed upon the silent angelic face of his wife. She seemed even more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

Even her signature in the force ft different now. It wasn't just her anymore, there was something else entertwined with her._ Their girl. _Anakin chuckled to himself which got Padmé's attention. "What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about you and _Our Girl."_

Padmé grinned at him. "Still sticking with the nickname huh?"

Anakin chuckled again. "Well, until we can figure out a name for her yes."

"Well then," Padmé unwound herself from his embrace but still sat in his lap. "why not start now."

Anakin pecked her on the lips again. "We'll talk about it as soon as we get this cooking."

"Alright," Padmé stood up from his lap. "in that case I'll begin the bread."

Anakin watched as Padmé kneaded the dough of her _specialty bread, so she says._ Anakin was happy to see her doing this though. Happy to be out of this mask that they wore so often.

These little things that other married people got to do everyday, Anakin and Padmé treated them as though they were a sacred ritual. Like Padmé cooking for her husband like any other housewife. Even though Anakin knew she really could only cook a handful of things, it was a heartwarming site.

_I mean, it's not like we get to be open about our marriage. Who's ever even heard of a Jedi marrying a senator anyway? But in truth it makes everything we do as a couple even more special. And pretty soon we'll have a daughter to share it with. _

Padmé finished her kneading, and without him even noticing she had readied it for the oven and was placing it in one of the two ovens that was in the kitchen. "Ok!" She announced. "More name ideas for _our girl." _

"Alright." Anakin sat at the island table. Followed closely by Padmé. "Got anything else?"

Padmé scrunched up her face as she thought. "Well, I thought about maybe naming her after you. Like Anni maybe."

"Whoa no!" Anakin stopped her. "That's a disaster waiting to happen. Na-ah. How about Narra?"

"Mmmm. I don't know about that one. Keiko maybe."

Anakin crunched up his face at that one. "Uh...no that doesn't sound right."

"Well, we'll think of something." Padmé said.

Anakin was thinking about it. All the while they were cooking they had been talking about names, and Anakin had been thinking. He wanted _His _Girl to have the perfect name. It was his daughter after all. She had to have the perfect name. She was his and Padmé's little angel. Here Anakin stopped. _Angel. Angel? _"What about Angel?"

Padmé looked at him, and he watched as she contemplated his suggestion. "Angel?" She whispered. "I love that! I think it's perfect for her!"

"Angel Skywalker it is then?"

"Yes. Angel Skywalker it is."

Anakin smiled. Then he finally noticed something. A small bulge in Padmé's belly. Padmé must have noticed him staring at her belly. She moved until she was directly in front of him, and placed his flesh hand on her belly. And Anakin felt the first small sign of life growing inside his wife. It made him chuckle with joy, and he pulled Padmé to him for a kiss. The two of them savouring in the joy of the life they created together. _Angel. _

_**This is the Senate Spy storyline, but I made some minor changes. What do you guys think of her name? PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! Thank you and God Bless!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Bonds

_**I'm glad all of you like the name I chose, her full name is Angel Faith Skywalker. Kinda has a nice ring to it if you ask me. Ha ha! Anyways, on to the story. I do not own anything except Angel, and I apologize for any kind of writing error! Thank you and God Bless!**_

**Jedi Temple: Obi-Wan Kenobi's Quarters **

_Where is he? _The communicator in Obi-Wan's hand beeped on endlessly. For the fourth time that night. Obi-Wan was wondering yet again where his former apprentice had disappeared to.

In fact Obi-Wan has been wondering where Anakin had been disappearing to for s long time now. Whenever he could manage it it seemed Anakin would run off. Not telling anybody where he was going, or when he was coming back.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought. In the past, while Anakin was still his padawan he had disappeared before. So Obi-Wan wondered, was he just running off for some thrill? Was their really something for him to be worried about? He may even just be going to fraptunize with some women. After all, Anakin seemed to be gaining popularity in the war, especially among the ladies. Who didn't want to indulge in certain opportunities?

Maybe there really was nothing to be concerned about. Obi-Wan wondered though.

**500 Republica: Senator Amidala's Penthouse**

From her place in his warmth Padmé gazed upon the beautiful sunset of Couruscant. Amazing how she had imagined herself for this kind of life so many years ago, and had ended up with the boy she met on Tattoine. Now, despite the challenges of their relationship, they were starting a family together.

This was how she wanted it to for them. Always spending their time together, telling each other how much they meant to one another, and when Angel is born playing with her for endless hours on end; holding her, kissing her, watching her grow up into the fine woman she no doubt was to become.

Padmé would never trade this for anything, never within a millennium give this up. If she could she would freeze time this very moment just so they could stay this way forever, but alas life must go on. Padmé knew however, despite the challenges it may face, that it was worth living. "I wish it could always be just like this."

Anakin's clamped around hers. "Me too."

Padmé sensed his mood, and followed his lead as their hold on each other changed so they could face each other. Anakin moved in first, and Padmé stood up as straight as she could to meet his lips. Yet, shy of meeting each other Anakin's comlink went off. His hold on her broke, and they both stared in shock at his beeping comunicater. Anakin grunted, probably knowing what that was about. "I have to report to the Jedi Council."

"Right now?" Padmé asked pleadingly, and she laid both her palms on his chest.

Anakin ran his hand through his back hair. His way of expressing agitation, or nerves. "Actually about seven clicks ago. If I keep delaying Obi-Wan will send a clone squad out to find me. I've been ducking the signals all night."

That hurt. Their special time together was over. Padmé absently laid a hand over her small swell. "I understand." Padmé felt small tears starting to plague her eyes, but what really coursed through her was anger. Anger toward the Council was who couldn't spare her and her husband just one night. _One night! _

"I can sense that your angry." Anakin said from behind her.

"Don't think you can read my mind." She could tell she had hurt him slightly with that one, but she couldn't help it. Her hormones sure weren't helping.

"Padmé...you shouldn't take this personally. Duty comes first! Especially in war time!"

_True, but when it comes to family it flip flops! _He didn't say anything else. Except he kissed her cheek before Padmé felt the wind of him leaving again.

And she was alone again. Standing in the same place where he most left her from. Where she stood weeping for him so many nights.

**Jedi Temple: Anakin Skywalker's Quarters **

The news that had come up to Anakin in the briefing was a shock. Not only did Padmé have a previous man friend, but they wanted her to spy on him. His pregnant wife! Of course they didn't know she was pregnant, but it didn't change matters one bit.

What caught Anakin off guard was that Padmé hadn't told him about Clovis. She had gotten into depth of her relationship with Palo, but he had been left in the dark with Clovis.

He and Padmé had talked about this before. They agreed to tell each other everything. The fact that Padmé hadn't told him about Clovis upset him a little. He didn't even know the full extent of their relationship. It was uncomfortable, and upsetting. _For Force's sake we're starting a family! _Anakin completely trusted his wife, but if they we're going to bring a baby into the mix they needed to be in sync. Anakin needed to know these kind of things just as much as Padmé did.

He would confront her about it tomorrow.

**Senate Building: The Next day**

Anakin skimmed the hallways for Padmé. Trying his hardest not to acknowledge the other senators. Padmé being his wife was one thing, but other than that Anakin was still not akin to politicians. No matter if they were Padmé's friends.

Speaking of his wife, he spotted her walking out of one of the pods. He jogged the few steps he needed to be beside her. "Senator Amidala."

"General Skywalker." She acknowledged. "You finally found some time for me!"

Anakin nudged her arm. "Are you still mad about last night?" He whispered.

"Why would I be mad? I'm not mad."

"Good. Now tell me about your dealings with Senator Clovis."

"So your here on Jedi business." Padmé sighed loudly. "I already told Master Yoda, I don't want to spy on a colleague, and an old friend."

"Old friend? How well do you know Clovis?"

"Why does that matter? That was before we were together."

Anakin spotted an empty pod up ahead. With her office no where near it was the best option for them to talk more privately. He discreetly guided her into the pod, then unlocked it from it's dock. Setting it afloat.

"I'm just trying to get a sense of who this guy is. I'll need to brief whoever does end up spying on him."

"Oh. I thought you were here to talk me into becoming an agent for the Jedi."

"That is not a job for you." Anakin sighed and crossed his arms."I don't agree with the council on this one," _Not that I don't very often, but Padmé can't be doing this with the baby. Not with Angel. "_if Clovis is involved in a Separatist conspiracy the last place you should be is anywhere near him."

_"_Clovis is conspiring with the Separatists? Yoda didn't tell me that!" _Great, now I've really gone and done it. Thank you Master Yoda! _"I can't believe Clovis would do that. This is terrible, I never expected that from him." Padmé sighed. "Someone has to find out the truth."

"Someone does, just not you." Anakin stopped the pod in it's place.

"Why not me?"

"Because it's going to be dangerous. Whoever takes this mission will be putting their life at risk. And Padmé," Anakin lowered his voice. "when it comes to you and Angel, I'm not willing to gamble."

"I've been in many tough situations before," She said in her normal voice. "It never seemed to bother you. I never stopped you from facing danger. Your constantly getting shot at-"

"I've been trained for that. It's very different from spying on a traitor." Anakin lowered his voice again. "Especially when you're pregnant."

Padmé sighed. "Anakin just because I'm pregnant does not mean I'm not mobile. He wouldn't even know about her."

"I don't care Padmé. It doesn't change the fact that you are pregnant, and if anything happens to you Angel is put in danger as well."

"You mean I can't handle the mission."

"I mean I'm not going to let you do it."

"You're not going to let me? It's not your decision to make, it's mine."

"Lucky for us, you've already decided to refuse."

"Actually, I just changed my mind. You've convinced me that its vital to learn what Clovis is doing. I accept the mission to spy on him."

"Even though I'm telling you not to?"

"Don't take it personally Anakin, duty comes first. Especially in war time."

Anakin was mad. Mad that the Council was letting his wife and daughter be put into serious danger. Add tat to the list if things that annoy him most about them.

**Speeder Route to The Jedi Temple**

Padmé hadn't said much ever since they started on their way to the Temple. Much to his distaste. All he could think about was the danger she was putting the baby in. Their Angel.

He didn't want to think Padmé wasn't concerned about Angel, but that's what it was looking like to him. She didn't even mention her in their conversation. That was frazzling. Anakin loved both of them too much to think of putting them in this kind of danger. Why was Padmé doing this if she really was concerned about Angel.

"There's no way I can get you to change your mind?" He asked.

Padmé sighed. "No. I'm doing this."

"Are you even concerned at all about Angel?"

"Of course I am Anakin! I'm doing this for her."

"But your putting her in danger."

"So she won't be put in danger later on. Anakin everything I do is for you and Angel. I know that seems hard to understand but it's true."

Anakin did believe her, he just thought there were better ways to protect Angel than by putting her in danger.

They were nearing the temple when Anakin suddenly remembered. _They'll be able to sense her. _Anakin cursed himself for not remembering. He had to make sure they wouldn't be able to sense her.

He landed as fast as they could, and stopped Padmé before she got up. "Stay still." He told her.

He laid his palm flat on her stomach. "Keep a lookout." Anakin closed his eyes and stretched out his senses. Searching for the tiny being nestled inside his wife.

There she was. Not as big as his hand, but it was her. He reached out to her, connecting to to her using the force and he was immediately surprised that she reasponded. She reached out too, and connected. Anakin let himself get carried away and let her continue. Then their bond was forged. He could feel her completely now. It was a beautiful feeling, to be connected with his daughter. But there was still a task at hand he needed to do. _I'm sorry._ He transmitted as a feeling that could be translated using the force. He wrapped her in a transparent barrier of the force, and he could not feel her anymore. It hurt, as though a part of him had been removed. _It's only until we leave though. As soon as we leave the temple I'll undo it. _

Anakin came out of the trance, and removed his hand from her belly. "Ok. Let's go." He stepped out of the speeder, and came around to help her.

"What did you do?" She asked as they walked.

"Just made sure the Council wouldn't be able to find her."

_**A little longer this time for you guys! I hope you all liked it. Thank you and God Bless!**_


End file.
